ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday Night Assault
Friday Night Assault was the original flagship weekly programming for the Classic Wrestling Federation. The first Assault occurred on October 17th, 1997 and was also the first ever show for the CWF. The last Assault occurred on April 10th, 1998 which would also mark the end of the first era of the CWF. When the CWF returned two months later on June 11th, 1998, Assault would be replaced by Thursday Night Havoc which was in turn replaced by Sunday Night Brawl. Assault Results from October 17th, 1997 *Anaconda def "Latin Lover" Lance Darbon *Texas Mauler def Jack Mason *"Evil Warrior" Stan Cremins def Oscar Hurrt *Hogg Brothers def Max & Axl *Brain "The Assassin" Hurrt def The Patriot Assault Results for October 24th, 1997 *Dark Match: Apocalypse def Max n Axl in a Handicap Match *"Latin Lover" Lance Darbon def Jack Mason *Patriot and The Underground Scene def The Hurrt Foundation in a 6 Man Tag match Assault Results for November 14th, 1997 *Mark X. def Styxx *Patriot © def "Hotshot" Mike Stewart to retain National Title *Spawn def Muldoon Bonowitz *Anaconda def Ralph "Crash n Burn" Shipwreck *Huckster © def "Latin Lover" Lance Darbon to retain CWF World Heavyweight Title Assault Results for November 21st, 1997 *Longhorn def "Latin Lover" Lance Darbon *Falcon/Eagle def Inside Outers *Sprout def "Beautiful" Bobby Crane *Anaconda def Styxx *Ringmaster def "The King" Jimmy Stone via count out *Patriot © def "Hotshot" Mike Stewart and "Iceman" Billy Castillo to retain National Title in a triple threat match Assault Results for December 5th, 1997 *"Iceman" Billy Castillo def Styxx *Outcast def Sprout *Anaconda def Rodney Pooper *Spawn def Longhorn *Sammy Salerno def K-Ration *Patriot © def Hammer via DQ to retain National Title *Hell in a Cell: Huckster © def "Hotshot" Mike Stewart to retain World Heavyweight Title Assault Results for December 12th, 1997 *Warrior def Muldoon Bonowitz *Outcast def "Iceman" Billy Castillo *Westside def Dictator *Birds of Prey (Falcon/Hawk) Underground Scene (Hardcore Harry and Straight Edge Steve) *Magnus Thunder def Sleepwalker *Anaconda def Deadpool, Hammer and Outcast in a Fatal Four Way match *Sammy Salerno def Huckster © to win the World Heavyweight Title Assault Results for December 19th, 1997 *Styxx and Muldoon Bonowitz ends in a no contest *Sleepwalker def Longhorn in the first round of the Assault Title Tournament *Helldiver def "Iceman" Billy Castillo in first round of Assault Title Tournament *"Hotshot" Mike Stewart def Anaconda via DQ in the first round of the Assault Title Tournament *Magnus Thunder def Ko Kane in the first round of the Assault Title Tournament Assault Results for January 16th, 1998 *Windwalker def Jammer *Fearion def Huckster in a Steel Cage Match *Helldiver def Magnus Thunder via count out in second round of Assault Title tournament *Helldiver def "Hotshot" Mike Stewart to become first CWF Assault Title Champion *Copycat vs Anaconda ends in a no contest *Rookie def Longhorn *Deadpool def Styxx *Goldwin def Nacho Man *Avenger vs "Jammin" Jimmy Blast ends in a no contest Assault Results for January 23rd, 1998 *Assassin def Styxx *Carnage def "Jammin" Jimmy Blast *Phoenix def Moonspell *Deadpool vs Crow ends in a no contest *Magnus Thunder def Hollywood Hitman via DQ *Patriot © def Hammer via DQ to retain National Title Assault Results for January 30th, 1998 *BLACKED OUT Assault Results for February 6th, 1998 *Jimmy Blast def Hollywood Hitman *Crow def Phoenix *Magnus Thunder wins a 10 Man Battle Royal to become #1 Contender to CWF World Heavyweight Title *"Hotshot" Mike Stewart def Patriot © in a non-title match Assault Results for February 13th, 1998 *Windwalker def Carnage *Crow def Hollywood Hitman *Patriot © vs Fearion ends in Double DQ, Patriot retains National Title *Shaddow Maxx def Jimmy Blast in a Cage Match to win the CWF Assault Title *Magnus Thunder/Maniac representing CWF vs The Aviators (Tomcat/Hornet) representing SWA ends in a Double DQ Assault Results for February 27th, 1998 *Deadpool def Hollywood Hitman - since losing at Valentines Day Bash, Hitman had to wrestle with one hand behind his back *Fearion def Crow *Sleepwalker def T-Ray *Maniac def "EZ" Greg Gilbet *Magnus Thunder and Patriot © ended in a double DQ, Patriot retains National Title *"Hotshot" Mike Stewart © def Hammer to retain World Heavyweight Title Assault Results for March 6th, 1998 *Carnage def Hollywood Hitman - this was the last match Hitman had to wrestle with one hand behind his back, per Valentines Day Bash match stipulations *Goldwin def Blood *Shadow Maxx © def Outlaw Immortal to retain CWF Assault Title *BOP def Underground Scene *Sleepwalker def Patriot © in a non title match Assault Results for March 13th, 1998 *Blood def Mossimo *"Bad Ass" Brian Johnson def Goldwin *Shadow Maxx © def Crow in a Cage Match to retain Assault Title *BOP def Blast Corps (Tom Cat and Hornet) *Patriot © def Fearion in a non-title match *"Hotshot" Mike Stewart © def Windwalker in a non title match Assault Results for March 20th, 1998 *Pestilence def Tuwan Lapunta in an Xtreme Rules match *"Bad Ass" Brian Johnson def Crossbones *Tornado Warrior def Jimmy Blast via DQ *BOP vs Blast Corps ends in Double DQ *Gohan/Hells Caretaker vs Blood/Carnage ends in a No Contest *Patriot © def Phoenix in a non title match Assault Results for April 3rd, 1998 *Bain def Vampyr *Jimmy Blast def Eternal *Silll def Windwalker *Hammer def Goldwin via DQ *Shadow Maxx © def Carnage in a NO DQ Match to retain Assault Title *Blood def Patriot © via DQ, Patriot retains National Title *"Hotshot" Mike Stewart © def Sammy Salerno to retain World Heavyweight Title Assault Results for April 10th, 1998 *AQ1 def Eggman *Slick Rick def JL Stinger in a No DQ match *Steel def Bryan Blue Higgins *Son of Sam def Jupiter *Blood def Shadow Maxx © in a Last Rites Match to win the Assault Title *Sammy Salerno def Bain via DQ *Blast Corps def Aryan Powers *Avenger def Hells Caretaker *Patriot © def Helldiver to retain National Title *"Hotshot" Mike Stewart © def Dauntless to retain World Heavyweight Title